1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ductwork for carrying a fluid flow.
2. Discussion of the Background
Ductwork used to carry fluid at high temperatures is subject to stresses due to thermal expansion of the ductwork and/or other components housed within the ductwork. Additionally, in certain applications, the ductwork can be subject to detonation of fuel that is either intentionally or accidentally flowing within the ductwork. For example, if fuel accidentally flows within the ductwork and high temperature conditions are present within the ductwork such that the fuel is raised to a temperature above the auto-ignition temperature of the fuel, then the fuel could detonate within the ductwork. Such a detonation could result in irreversible damage to the ductwork, and could cause harm to people or structures near the ductwork at the time of the detonation.